


Different with Bones

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cock Worship, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trektober, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Jim really loved his boyfriend's cock, loved to worship it. Bones definitely doesn't mind.





	Different with Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Second Trektober entry! For today I chose the prompt "Cock worship". I hope you enjoy this little ficlet!

If somebody would ask Jim about his opinion on cock, the captain would probably shrug. It was no secret that he was pansexual. He liked the male genital just like he liked the female one. He actually also never thought much about them, to be honest.

Well, until he entered a relationship with Bones. 

Jim honestly didn't know what was so different about the doctor's cock from all the others he had ever seen in his life. But every time he saw it, Jim couldn't help but think how beautiful and big it was. His mouth literally watered.

Needless to say that he loved to go down on Bones. Falling to his knees in front of the doctor without hesitation. He loved to feel the cock in his hand, in his mouth. 

Nuzzling it, slowly stroking it, watching the precum come out before greedily licking it away. Taking the cock in his mouth, slowly but surely. Moaning happily around it. 

Some would probably say he worshipped this cock every time he got the chance. And yes, maybe this was true but his boyfriend definitely didn't seem to mind. 

Actually, the sounds Leonard made, the sweet nonsense he said when lost in pleasure only encouraged him to do it more often. 


End file.
